


After "The End"

by CalicoKatze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A bunch of other minor ships, Here we go, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Game, short rollercoaster of feelings coming up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoKatze/pseuds/CalicoKatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game's over. I'm bad at desriptions. Dave and Karkat reflect back</p>
            </blockquote>





	After "The End"

Here we are.

It's the end.

Your name is Dave Strider and you aren't sure how to feel right now. It's done, you're relieved for that, of course. The new planet is great, Mayor got to build his town, Rose and Kanaya are happily working the troll breeding caverns together (you used to think the whole, troll thing was really fucking weird, but it's mellowed out quite a lot.) Terezi and Vriska got over each other, and Karkat...

He was with you. 

And you were glad.

 

Dirk and Jake ended up as great bros, finding it better than what they had before. Jade is working in labs with Roxy. John is.. Off on his own. Roxy, Jane, and Calliope, unsurprisingly, have found a good relationship. Everyone's here. Everything's... Good.

So why do you feel so weird?

 

Karkat must have taken notice of your silence, because he was looking at you, right through the shades like he usually did. You offer a half smirk and he frowns. Not what he was looking for.

He gives you a questioning look, concerned even. You shake your head and hug him closer, a reassurance that you were alright. He sighs, and asks you what's wrong. You deny that there's anything, and he says he knows better than that shit, in that blunt tone you knew all too well.

You tell him you don't know. He seems to believe you, which is good. It's the closest thing to the truth that you can find.

He tells you that he loves you. You say it back and give him a slight smooch on the forehead. 

He smiles and your chest swells pleasantly. You try to remember why you felt so uneasy, and it doesn't come. 

He talks idly to you about different things, he even starts venting about how weird it is to be waking up in the  mornings instead of at dusk, but says it's better that he wakes up next to you. You talk to him about odd feelings and easing into a more normal life, he tells you about how there will be a new generation of Trolls to inhabit the earth, you counter with the fact humans will as well. 

You both agree that this will be a better life for both races.

You ask him if there will be another game session.

He says it's impossible for it not to be. He also says that it won't be for thousands if not millions of years from now.

You tell him you hope it works out better. He agrees, sleepily. 

You talk idly to him again, smiling at the way he's fighting sleep like he always does. You hum, even sing words to a song long forgotten. 

Peaceful, until you feel him ease his breathing and you know he's asleep. You look to the ceiling, and sigh.

 

Finally, an ending worth playing for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it. It's a good start, I hope, to my collection of fics.


End file.
